gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1986 ILONA - Gotz Elegance Play Doll - 20 Inch Soft-Bodied Doll with Jointed Arms and Legs - WEICHGELENKBABY 36066 - Brown Hair, Brown Eyes - Yellow Sweater Vest with Checkered Skirt
This Götz Play Doll - Baby Doll ILONA was produced in 1986; she measures 51cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 36066. She has "ROOTED," long, slightly curly brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a navy hat. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN and have an UNKNOWN eye design. ILONA is a soft-bodied, articulated, Götz Elegance baby doll, with physical features typical of other baby dolls in the "INFANT/TODDLER" age bracket. ILONA is the first, oldest identified-to-date Götz doll to appear in the catalog with this specific facial mold, which is why it is named after her. This baby doll is classified as a WEICHGELENKBABY, which essentially is defined by Götz as meaning: SOFT-BODIED BABY DOLL WITH JOINTED ARMS AND LEGS or SOFT ARTICULATED BABY (in English). This baby doll has a soft, padded, cloth doll torso with "jointed" or "articulated" shoulders and hips; the neck is not jointed and is capable of manual rotation within the doll torso only. This baby doll can sit unaided; it has molded, semi-bent knees and semi-flat feet, which makes it difficult for these baby dolls to stand on their own without the help of a doll stand or prop. Some WEICHGELENKBABY baby dolls have one "fisted" hand and one "open" hand. These baby dolls come in a variety of sizes; most will have physical features placing them within the infant/toddler age range (they may have short to long hair and wear dresses vs. sleepers). Marianne Götz designed not only this doll's specific doll body type, she also designed and patented its internal ball-jointed articulation mechanism; she was awarded the patent for both in early 1985. WEICHGELENKBABYs are categorized as regular "Play Dolls"; they have been specifically designed to develop and stimulate creative child play and are made with fabrics and materials that are both durable and capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls either have "rooted hair" or "wigged hair" made of kanekalon fiber. ROOTED HAIR is very durable as the hair is inserted directly into the doll's scalp and "sewn" from the inside out; WIGGED HAIR tends to be found on dolls designed for older children as it can be gently washed, brushed (with a wire brush), and styled. Play Dolls tend to have either plastic "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes that open/close when the doll's vertical position is changed or "fixed eyes" (i.e. eyes that do not move). A Play Doll's outfit is made of high-quality, natural fibers and materials (ex. cotton); outfits are well-crafted and designed more for durability than for care and appearance. These dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Play Dolls include both regular play dolls and "Handcrafted" Play Dolls. For the reasons mentioned above, regular Götz Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced. Note: Certain factors influence these dolls' secondary market price, such as the doll's body type and facial mold desirability. Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: ILONA *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER **'INFANT/TODDLER': these dolls share the same physical characteristics that are typically on found on a real-life child at this age. *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 36066 *Height in cm/inches: 51cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT-BODIED BABY DOLL WITH JOINTED ARMS AND LEGS *Baby Doll Type: REGULAR PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Name/Designer: 1986 ILONA *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: Götz Elegance - ''GOLDEN GIRLIES'' *Original Cost of Baby Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, slightly curly brown hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down under a navy hat. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: TANNED Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head manually rotates within doll torso only. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit and any original accessories, below. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Main Doll Index - BABY DOLLS Category:Götz Play Dolls - Baby Dolls Category:WEICHGELENKBABY - Soft Articulated Baby Category:WEICHGELENKBABY - Soft-Bodied Baby Doll with Jointed Arms and Legs Category:Multi-Articulated BABY DOLLS Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler Age Bracket Category:Dolls Produced in 1986 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Rooted Hair Category:Götz Elegance Collection Category:20-20.5 Inch BABY DOLLS Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Unknown Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Light Skinned TANNED Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Facial Mold: 1986 ILONA Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:First Facial Mold Doll Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hats Category:Articulated BABY DOLLS